A Cupid's Wish
by Rings Of Saturn
Summary: Who said being a cupid is easy? Especially when you are trying to matchmake the biggest flirt with the devious brat. Things start to get from bad to worse when Harry starts falling for the so-called 'brat'... DH SLASH! AU


**Title: A Cupid's Wish**

**Author:** Rings of Saturn

**Email:** waterbaby12us@hotmail.com

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** HP/DM, Hr/R, and others.

**Summary:** Who said being a cupid is easy? Especially when you are trying to match make the biggest flirt and the devious brat. Things start to get from bad to worse when Harry starts falling for the so-called brat... One major rule for cupid is to NEVER fall in love, and it seem like Harry will just have to break it.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to its rightful owner JK Rowling (oh how sad! If I only could have Draco =P), I only own the story. Just to for extra information if you want to sue me, I only have 20 bucks, which I'm saving up for Harry Potter the third movie, so please be kind, I still want to see more of Draco!

A/N: uh... well, it's my first ever HP story, so I hope you enjoy reading it and ......comments please!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One:

_Claw-like hands tapped lightly on the metal arm of the master chair, it's owner's crimson eyes bored intently on the figure kneeling in front of him._

_"My Lord, the 4th pole's whereabouts has just been located, all we need is to find the guardian. I wish to request the honour for this mission," the hooded figure said tonelessly. He lifted his head to look at the tiny 'creature' in front him, his stormy grey eyes showing no emotions in them._

_"You may, but remember I do not like waiting, I want the guardian dead by next full moon," the creature answered icily, his boneless hand reach to pat the red-eye snake next to him._

_"Yes, my Lord. As you wish." With a flicker of spark, the figure disappeared, leaving no trace that he has ever been there._

_@#@@##@@##@@##@@##@@_

_'God, I'm late, I'm so damn late! On the first day of school too! I knew I shouldn't have been watching T3 all last night'_ A boy with messy raven hair and over-size jumper torn his way though the quiet hall, his every footstep echo loudly against the wooden walls. 

*BANG PONG*

"OH!"

"OUCH!"

The scrawny boy landed with a thump onto the hard wooden floor, opening his bag and spilling its contents._ 'Shit! I crash into someone, AND I'm so going to be late'_ the boy thought painfully, his emerald eyes shut tightly together as the he rubbed his sore head, while searching frantically for his glasses. His run-over 'victim' seems to be also coming to their senses, as he was already getting up. The boy, also known as Harry, was finally able to locate his glasses and quickly put them on and took a glance at his watch. 9:35 AM, it reads.

"Oh damn, I SO late! I'm very sorry, but I was in a hurry, and still am. I really need to run, and please forgive my clumsiness," Harry said quickly, stuffing his books back, tearing carelessly at the front covers. Taking one last look to see if the stranger is ok, Harry took off to his class, never noticing the pale grey eyes that trailed after him.

_'An angel.....?'_

_@#@@##@@##@@##@@##@@_

Harry lay his head tiredly on the cool surface of his desk, his glasses digging deep into his pale skin. Two hours of Ancient Medicine with the most boring teacher every lived in this world, Professor Binns, Harry didn't know how he is going to survive the entire year with him. Pro. Binns can even make the interesting aspect of trepanning, drilling holes into skulls, as dull as listening to an oversize dictionary with his monotonous voice, putting nearly all the class to sleep (with few snoring as loudly as apes). 

Harry felt a light tapping on his shoulder and reluctantly stood up and saw a bushy hair girl who was about the same height as Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, Harry. The teacher asked me to accompany you around the school and tell you everything you need to know. Do you want to have a look around the school now?" Hermione said, her voice held a bossy tone, but her eyes shown kindness.

"Sure, if you have the time that is." Harry packs his bag, he limbs begging for movement.

"I would love to, and it is my duty as a prefect to advise new students, follow me." Hermione lead Harry down a spiral of stairs while talking about the school's, Feltham High School (1), history, status, it's past achievements and occasionally pointing towards places like the cafeteria, the toilets, the common room, the playgrounds, and some teachers. Trying his best to keep up with Hermione fast talks and paces (how could a girl talk and walk so fast at the same time?), Harry half-listened, trying not to seem like he's running. Finally they arrived in a science lab.

"Professor Umbridge informed me that you have science next, so this is your room. Class will start about in 5 minutes. I have Advance Chemistry next door, but you should be alright. Professor Tonks is a brilliant teacher, even though she tends to get side track every now and then." 

"Thanks a lot," Harry said, offering Hermione some home made cookies which he had prepared last night, she took them gratefully. "Would you mind telling me more about the students here? Since I'm new and stuff..."

"Yeh, sure. I'm the prefect of this year (2) along with Seamus Finnigan; he's the class clown. There is also Neville, my best friend, I will show him to you at lunch time. He's really shy, but he's a great guy and excellent with chemistry. You've already meet Padma and Parvati, the twins, they are usually always together. If you ever need any gossips, they are the ones to go to. There also Dean Thomas, the prodigy painter, Viktor Krum, another year, star of the basketball team, and the most popular guy here. Then there is Pansy Parkinson, who is the principle's daughter. I must say that she is the slut of this school, and she can get away with everything, so watch out for her." Hermione stop, thinking if she missed anyone important. "Ah! There is also the new guy, he cam just at the beginning of this team, his name is Draco Ocard (3). He's quite mysterious, but he catches a lot of attention with his silver blond hair, and he's the second most popular guy. He could soon catch up to Krum, but I reckon he's a bit too cold, never seen him smile."

"Silver blond hair? Um.... I think I saw him somewhere...." Harry shrugged, it's not like it matters anyway, from Hermione's description he doesn't seem like a guy who is interested in Harry.

The bell chose to ring at that moment, and hurriedly Hermione picked her bag, and with a wave and good luck, she left.

Feeling kind of lonely, Harry went to the back of the room and took the desk nearest to the window. He laid his head onto his hands and stare contently outside, noticing how cloudless the day is. He didn't notice a silver hair boy who walked into the room, or when the said boy strolled quietly next to Harry and sat down, Harry was too deep in thought_._ Only when the boy coughed did Harry notice.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't see you," Harry said, embarrassed, and the silver hair boy looked up. Harry was in awed. Never in his life had he seen such eyes before, so grey and seem so full of mysteries, holding no emotions yet at the same time the cloudy eyes seem so deep that you could drown forever in them. Harry felt captivated by those eyes, familiar yet strange, beautiful yet deadly, and the most unique colour Harry had ever seen.

"Is there something on my face?" The boy spoke, a clam tone yet demands obedience and spoke of great power. Harry blushed slightly, realising that he had been staring. 

"Uh....I didn't mean to..." Harry said lamely, silently scolding himself for his unsettled tone. _'Why am I blushing???' _"I'm.. I'm Harry Figg(4), I just came to this school today. You are...?" Harry could already guess who the boy is, but never will he admit it but Harry was dying to hear the boy's melodious voice again. _'I sound like a high school girl in love! What's happening to me???' _ Harry instantly shook his head.

"Draco Ocard, nice meeting you, _Harry..._" Harry could've sworn that Draco had purred his name, he couldn't help the deep blush on his burning face. 

When Harry finally was able to control his hot cheeks, many other students were already in the room, talking and laughing to themselves. Draco had started talking to another blond and Harry felt himself relaxed, but there was a slight disappointment that Draco's attention wasn't on him anymore. Harry scolded himself for thinking such.... such 'uncivil' thoughts and tries to concentrate what the energetic teacher was trying to say. 

The class passed quickly, as Professor Tonks made sure no one ever get bored in her class, even if the topic was on what colour underwear might the principle be wearing. The only trouble was the stare and looks that Draco keep giving him, so intently on his face too, making Harry check his state of clothes every few seconds. It was lucky when Harry didn't get pair up with Draco for the experiment, thus ending the staring game for a while. 

Classes ended abruptly, signalling the beginning of lunch. Being one of the last person to exit, as Professor Tonks had called him back to ask how he had settle in, Harry walked towards the cafeteria alone. But not quite alone, when he saw Draco ahead of him, leaning casually against the wooden wall, his grey eyes never leaving Harry's face. 

"Uh, waiting for someone?" Harry asked, signing in relief when his cheeks didn't light up again.

"Yes, in fact I am," Draco grinned slyly, eyes still on Harry's face, making Harry fidget uncomfortably, it's like Draco is undressing with only his looks!

"Well, I better be going then..." But Harry never got the chance to move, or even finish his sentence. Next second he was pinned by Draco against the wall, mouthing a small cry of pain, and before he could make a protest or even move, he felt pressure on his lips. Another pair of lips. _He's...he's kissing me!!!_

The kiss wasn't tender or sweet, but it wasn't harsh or quick either. It felt more like that Draco was testing him, trying to see how will he react. The kiss only lasted for seconds, but it felt longer than that to Harry, still feeling the tingly feeling on his lips where Draco touched. "You...What.. Why..?" Harry didn't if he should punch or yell at that devious attractive blond, his mouth opening and closing like a hungry goldfish.

Draco smirked, his eyes lighting up mischievously, "You sure look cute like that," and with another peck on Harry's flaming cheeks he left a confused (and blushing) Harry in the middle of the hall, and left for the cafeteria. Stunned, Harry collapsed onto the floor. _ 'And that was my first kiss too! Damn bastard! He even kissed me twice!' _He unconsciously lifted his fingers to brush against his lips, still held Draco's scent and warmth._ 'Damn him! My first kiss was a boy! A BOY!'_

*BEEP BEEP*

Harry waked out of his reverie, and quickly opened the face of his watch. Hidden below was a messenger receiver, and on its near transparent screen were the few words which turn Harry pale. It reads:

Dear Mr Harry Figg:

This messenger is to remind you about your punishment on Earth. Please remember that no magic of any kind is allowed. We had just received information from the Love Affair Department and is please to inform you that your mission are set. You are to set up Draco Ocard and Pansy Parkinson. You punishment term is as long as it takes to get those two together. If you have any question, you are to use this device to contact heaven. Wish you good luck, and no magic is allowed.

Dedalus Diggle

Co-director of Underage Pranks & Irresponsible Behaviour Department 

_'Great, life is just wonderful for me,' _Harry thought sarcastically._ 'The God must really hate me. First I get sent here for something I didn't mean, then meets some bastard who stole my first kiss (a it's a guy too). Now I have to set up that idiot with a slut. Can this get any worse?' _Harry wetted his trembling lips, and notice there was a taste of mint, Draco's taste. _'I guess it can.'_

_@#@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##_

A pair of eyes watched closely at the figure on the middle of the hall. He couldn't help the devilish grin which spread on his face, as he brushed his silver hair back. "Let the game begin, my _angel_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, that totally sucked, really. I know it sound so damn boring, but please please comment, I don't even care if you flame! Just as long as someone is reading this story. I promise its gets more interesting, and no Pansy/Draco *shudders* its H/D all the way!!!!

also, notes:

1) Ok, it's totally a fake name, I just made it up. It sound lame I know, but it's the best I could come up with =P

2) Well, in my school we have a SRC for every class (sort of like a prefect but not really) so I decided to have two prefects every year in this school. I don't know how American school (or any other) works like, so I'm just making this up, again.

3 & 4) THESE ARE NOT THEIR REAL LAST NAMES!!!! Do not panic, I will not let Harry and Draco have such horrible last names. The reason why they hide their last name will be reveal later onwards.

Ok, I think that was about it. Hope you enjoyed reading!

So, REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!

Rings of Saturn 


End file.
